The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of persimmon tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as Doc's Delight, and, more particularly, to a persimmon tree which produces fruit, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately the first week of October near Wasco in the southern San Joaquin Valley of California.
Commercial varieties of fruit trees may be distinguished, one from another, by a multiplicity of characteristics. Furthermore, there are many varieties of certain fruit trees while other types of fruit trees have only a few commercially recognized varieties. For example, peach trees have a plethora of recognized commercial varieties while persimmon trees have very few. Thus, in the case of persimmon trees, there are considerably fewer varieties from which to choose, of course both in the trees and the fruit therefrom. This makes new varieties of persimmon trees potentially of significantly more importance than is the case with peach trees. When this fact is coupled with all of the distinguishing characteristics, such as ripening date, size, coloration, flavor and the like, the commercial potential of such varieties may be significant.
The persimmon tree of the present invention appears to be a promising candidate in these regards, as will hereinafter be set forth in greater detail.